Second Shot
by AllTimeWriter
Summary: Jackson tells April he wants to start over at the end of 12x08...that's what they do...M for later chapters...good fic bad summary
1. Redo

April woke up the happiest she had woken up in a long time. Last night was the night April had been dreaming of for months. Jackson and April had talked and decided to finally sort things out. She turned expecting to be embraced in her husband's warmth, but instead was faced with cold sheets. Slightly disappointed, April got out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She then went to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. While the coffee brewing April decided to catch on her favorite t.v. show, Steven's Law. Just then the smell of her coffee made her stomach twist as she made a run for it to the toilet. April emptied her guts out for what seemed like forever. She decided to go back to bed and sleep it off. But in the back of her mind a thought was lingering. April was woken by a slight bang of the front door. She smiled knowing Jackson was home.

"April?" Jackson called

"In here"

Jackson walked into their bedroom with a smile which instantly disappeared when he saw April's state.

"Are you ok?" asked Jackson

"Yeah, I think I got a stomach bug" said April

"How about we order Chinese and watch a movie in bed?"

April smiled "That sounds great"

"I go order, I'll be back" Jackson said pulling out his phone.

April was relaxed until she jumped out of bed and made a dash for the bathroom. Once again April was throwing up. She felt a strong pair of arms rub her back and pull her hair out of the way. Once April was done Jackson helped her up as she rinsed out her mouth. He then carried her bridal style to the bedroom and gently laid her in bed. "I think I'm gonna call in sick tomorrow." Jackson was surprised and worried. April never called in sick, all the years he had known her. "I can take a day of to take care of you." Jackson said worried. "No." you don't need to do that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if I need anything I'll call you"

With that doorbell rang and Jackson went to receive and pay for the Chinese food. They then snuggled and watched Friends with Benefits until April dozed off and Jackson followed suit.


	2. Trees & Tests

CHAPTER 2

Jackson's POV

Jackson woke up 6:00 am sharp to get ready for work. Jackson was somewhat excited because he was going to surprise April today by bringing a Christmas tree and some ornaments to decorate the tree with after work since it was November 30. He got ready he gave April a quick Kiss and was out the door and walking towards his Mercedes Benz CLA45.

April's POV

April woke up around 8:00 am. April got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She then turned on the shower and stripped her clothes off looking at stomach in the full length mirror, but saw nothing. She then stepped into the warm inviting shower washing off all the dirt and stress. April then dried off and walked into her closet to pick out her outfit of the day. April chose a plain grey v-neck long sleeve top,a scarf, with jeans and brown boots knee high leather boots. April put on some light make up and threw her hair up into a bun. April was set for the day out. She put on her winter coat (It's cold outside its almost December) and took her keys off the hook and walked down the flight of stairs towards her Infiniti QX50 and drove to the drug store. Once in the store April made a beeline for the pregnancy test aisle. April almost cleared the shelves buying 2 of each brand. She then went up to the register where the cashier looked up at April questionably. "I just want to be sure" snapped April. April then sped home and took all the tests. She then busied herself by making dinner and cleaning the apartment. After cleaning every spec in the apartment and finishing dinner, April slowly walked back to the bathroom scared of what she would find. April looked at all the tests to find the all had the same answer. April was pregnant. She couldn't even believe it, she pinched herself to make sure this moment was real. April was crying tears of joy when she heard the door shut. She immediately hid the pregnancy tests in a Tampon box and threw some water on her face in attempt to hide her current state. She quickly walked out of the bedroom towards the Livingroom, and what she saw made her heart melt. Jackson had brought home huge Christmas tree and a bunch of ran up to kiss Jackson.

"You didn't have to do this" April said in-between tears.

 _Stupid pregnancy hormones thought April_

"I know but I wanted to" said Jackson

"You're so sweet" said April

"Oh, I brought wine" Jackson said

"We can celebrate while we decorate the new tree." Jackson said

"yyyeah" April stuttered nervously  
 _I CAN'T DRINK I'M PREGNANT THOUGHT APRIL_

They ate dinner and talked and laughed. Jackson then poured two glasses and the couple set out to decorate the tree. Jackson eyed April's wine noting that it was untouched. April eyed Jackson eyeing wine. April grabbed her wine glass and would throw it into the fire place when Jackson wasn't looking. The tree was completed the pair cuddled on the couch and caught up on each other's day until they were worn out and decided to go to bed.


	3. Pups&Runs

CHAPTER 3

It had been a two weeks since April had found out she was pregnant and she still hadn't told Jackson. She tried to hide her morning sickness, which was impossible. April was on her usual morning run except she was running with Jackson today and she would often run out of breath which was making Jackson worried. They stopped for a quick break near a local park when April suddenly squealed. "Oh My Gosh?!, Jackson we have to get one." Jackson turned to see April to see her looking a dog adoption set up at the park. April walked up to the dog pen and started petting the dogs. A kind lady walked up to the couple and asked if they were interested in adopting. April turned back to look at the Jackson with the cutest pout and biggest brown eyes with hope filled in them. Jackson couldn't resist he look back at the kind lady and said "Yes, we are". April quickly hugged him and went back to the pen to pick a dog. A Bichon Frise puppy. The only white puppy of all the black puppies. Jackson petted him too. The couple thanked the lady and walked back to the apartment. April drove to the pet store and bought dog necessities and luxuries for their newest addition to the family. April got home to find Jackson taking a nap with new puppy. April decided to take a quick shower as she stripped all her clothes April noticed a small bump of where her and Jackson's child was growing. April admired her little bump. She then quickly showered and went back to the living room to find Jackson now awake and in the kitchen making dinner. While their new puppy was curled up in his new dog bed next to the fire place. April was so excited for Christmas tomorrow and the day she would tell Jackson she was pregnant.


	4. Double Sonograms

CHAPTER 3

It was 8:00 am on a Saturday morning. April was up and ready a 7:00 with Oscar following her. Jackson come on were gonna be late for the surprise." April said

"Five more minutes" mumbled a sleepy Jackson

April threw a pillow at him "Right now"

"Fine I'm up"

"Hurry up were gonna be late"

20 minutes later they were settled in the car and ready to go. April was driving since Jackson didn't know where they were going. April finally parked the car and looked over to see a very confused Jackson sitting next to her.

"What are we doing here on Christmas?" asked Jackson

"Well you'll have to come along to find out."

After walking through the hospital the rode the elevator to the Obstetrics and Gynecology floor which confused Jackson even more.

"Come on Jackson" April said as she tried to pull Jackson out of the elevator and towards the receptionist's desk. April walked up with Jackson trailing up behind her.

"You must be April Avery." The receptionists said

"You are in room four the doctor will be right in, please change into scrubs on the table"

"Thank you" April said then walked towards room 4 with Jackson. Jackson watched April as she changed making April attempt to cover up. "Why do you still try to hide I saw you naked last night."

"I don't know I guess I'm still shy" April said blushing

"I think it's cute, just like your butt in that paper gown" Jackson said with a smirk on his face

"Jackson!" shrieked April as she tried her hardest to cover her butt.

Just then the doctor came in smirking at the exchange

"HI, I am Doctor Adams and I will be your doctor for the rest of the journey."

"You must be April Avery and you must be Jackson Avery" Alright can we see what's going on in there.

"Surprise!" April said as she carefully analyzed Jackson's facial expression as his expression turned into a huge smile.

"April when did you find out!?"Jackson asked excitedly

"Two weeks ago but I wanted it to be surprise for Christmas" April said smiling

"Ok so I'm gonna put something on your stomach it's really cold, but it will be worth it." Doctor Adams said

Jackson held Aprils hand in his as the doctor spread the jelly on his wife's belly and put the Doppler on top. Just then a wonderful sound filled the room as the heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time. April was balling her eyes out with joy. Jackson attempting to hold his back, but failing.

Suddenly the expression on Doctor Adams face changed which made the happy crying couple pause.

"Is everything ok?" April asked alarmed

She looked back at Jackson whose eyebrows were now furrowed with worry and his beautiful green eyes April loved turning darker.

"I'll be right back I need to double check, what I think is happening." Doctor Adams said and swiftly exited the room.

"Jackson what if something is wrong with our baby?" April said in-between new tears of worry.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Jackson said in an attempt to comfort his wife.

Just then Doctor Adams came in smiling which confused the couple.

"Turns out my conclusions were right!"Said Dr. Adams

"Congratulations you two are having twins" Dr. Adams said excitedly.

"I, think you are far enough that we can tell the gender if you would like?" offered Dr. Adams.

The couple was indecisive on finding out or not.

"Tell you what, I'll right it on one of the sonogram pictures and if you want to know you can sneak a peek at it." Dr. Adams concluded.

"Thank you so much" April said  
"No problem just get cleaned up and I will have the pictures ready to be picked up at the front desk on you way out "Dr. Adams said, then left.

Jackson grabbed some tissues and helped April wipe of her belly when he noticed her little bump surprised he hadn't noticed it earlier. The happy couple picked up their sonogram pictures and headed back home where they opened each other's gifts and concluded their night at Meredith's Christmas party.


	5. Homes at 7

CHAPTER 5

 **(APRIL IS NOW 7 MONTHS)**

Jackson and April had fallen into the flow of things at this point, and were excited to meet their two newest additions every day. They had decided to find out the gender and found they were having one boy and one girl.

"Jackson I think we should go baby shopping today." April said excitedly

"I think we should hold off on that cause I need to talk to you about something." Jackson said

"April attempted to sit up with her big seven month bump.

"I was thinking about finding a house"

"That's actually a good idea cause we are gonna have two babies we need as much room as we can get"

"So when do we start looking" April asked

"Today at 9:00 am, we have an appointment with a real estate agent."

"Jackson! Its 8:30 hurry or we will be late."

The couple rushed to get ready for the appointment. Once they made it there they talked about their preferences with the agent and chose a beautiful home close Grey Sloane Memorial Hospital and near a good school for when the babies grew older. The couple then came home, and Jackson went to work leaving April home alone for the rest of the day. April decided to try to pack some boxes since they were moving, but her belly was in the way so instead she snuggled with Oscar (the dog) who was now a lot bigger. April was woken up by a slam which alarmed her. She carefully got up and followed behind Oscar to slowly see where the noise was coming form only to find that it was Jackson he had his headphones in and was packing up some boxes in their bedroom. April let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She walked up to Jackson and kissed him before waddling off to the kitchen to make dinner and enjoy the rest of the night with her husband.


	6. Shopping&Water

CHAPTER 6

It was moving day and April was so excited Jackson had finished moving in the boxes into their 5 bedroom 41/2 bathroom home and had decided to drive to the store to go baby shopping. The drive to the store was very quiet. April had been feeling some pains in her stomach, but didn't want to alarm Jackson.

"Ok, we're here, what's the first thing on the list is?" Jackson asked

"Baby clothes!" April said excitedly

"Here goes nothing" Jackson said

After what felt like hours to Jackson they had finally picked out all the baby clothes and were now choosing the cribset.

"I like that white one for our baby girl" April said

"How about we do the same one in a dark brown for our little boy." Jackson asked

"Yeah I like that idea" April said

"What next?" Jackson asked

"Breast pumps" April said blushing

Jackson smirked at her adorableness

After everything was chosen Jackson dropped by the paint store and brought some pink paint and some blue paint.

April decided to take a nap while Jackson was painting because her stomach pains were getting stronger. She got up to use the restroom then suddenly her water broke all over the floor.

"JACKSON!" April screamed


	7. Twins&Pushing

HAPTER 7

Jackson came running to see April standing in a pool of water.

"I think my water just broke!?" April said in a state of panic.

"I'll get the hospital bag, stay right there" Jackson said hurriedly

Jackson carried April bridal style out of their new house into the car and to the hospital. Once they arrived at the emergency entrance. April was given a hospital room and waiting for their bundles of joys to arrive.

April was in a lot of pain which hurt Jackson to watch who was currently pacing from being so nervous.

"Jackson stop pacing!" April said

"I'm just worried"

"I'm fin-Owwwww contraction"

Jackson was holding her when the doctor came in to check how far April was.

"Ok, looks like you are 10 centimeter dilated so on you next contraction I want to push." Dr. Adams

"Jackson I'm scared" April whispered to Jackson

"You can do this April."

"Ok Jackson I am going to have you hold April's leg open." Jackson held on to her leg with his right hand and her hand with her left hand.

"Ok, now push April" Dr. Adam said in an encouraging tone

April pushed and pushed until the first baby's head came out.

"Jackson I can't do this" April said in-between tears.

"Yes you can, we can see the head, push a little more and you'll be done with the first one" Jackson said trying to persuade April

April pushed again and the first baby cam out.

"It's a Boy! Congratulations! Time of birth 12:02pm" Doctor Adams said proudly

"Ok, April you need to push a gain for the second baby."

April pushed and pushed and pushed and at 12:45pm their baby girl was born.

April and Jackson were in-between tears crying tears of joy as the twins screamed at the top of their lungs.


End file.
